Evening Lilies
by EPiK
Summary: AriesSephiroth fic. While in the Lifestream, they form a budding romance, but Aeris knows there's something wrong...


Thanks for clicking on my story! Yey! You have made me so happy. *sobs*  
  
After receiving a helpful review (thanks, btw) I decided to put this before the story.  
  
You may seemed confused whilst reading this, but don't worry! It's all explained later. I'm writing it in a Boogiepop Phantom-esque way where it jumps around. Why? Because I'm veddy veddy complicated like that, y0.  
  
Now legal time... story © Amelie (KiPE)  
Aeris © Squaresoft  
Sephiroth © Squaresoft  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Those clouds. I kept staring at them. They weren't special. Ordinary white fluffy clouds. Yet my eyes couldn't avert their gaze from these painfully ordinary clouds.  
  
My hair still hadn't been brushed. My face had gone unwashed. My teeth unpolished. And yet the subtle imperfections that were intertwined with my being made me seem more at peace than usual. I could only stretch my arms over my head and sigh quietly.  
  
I wasn't planning to go in any particular direction, out in that expansive grassy field. I let the wind swirl through my hair, making it caress my face. My entire body ached. It seemed I could feel the warmth from blood in my veins. Looking at my palms, I thought of him once more. Yes, he was still there, in the corner of my mind. I hadn't invited him, but he turned up anyway, like a lost puppy in the rain. He occupied my thoughts like an unwanted houseguest, demanding for attention. I put him out of my head for a moment, and began to walk towards the setting sun.  
  
My bare feet were prickled by the soft cool grass. I smiled at the serenity of my surroundings. The white clouds had turned a light peach colour. The moon was peaking its pale face over the horizon, and stars began to dot the sky like freckles on a child. I sat once more, picking a small flower from the ground and looking upon its silky petals. A cool breeze swirled around my body and through my thin white summer dress. I shuddered, and rubbed my arms, trying to tame the goosebumps rising from my smooth flesh.  
  
A sudden presence filled me with excitement, and I turned around to find him. His face had a soft glow from the setting sun. I stood up to face him, my lip quivering with slight anticipation. He smiled gently, taking a step towards me.  
  
'Seph...' I stammered, but he put his fingertips to my lips. I surrendered to him, as his strong arms embraced me tightly. I felt myself hunger for him, more than ever before. The lust I once felt began to show its face again. I turned away from him, afraid of my own emotions. He rested his strong hands on my shoulders, and breathed into my ear. I tried to resist him, but the strong pulsing in me wouldn't allow it. I turned once more to gaze into his softly glowing green eyes. Silently, he pressed his soft lips on mine, pulling my closer into the warmth of his body. His tongue slid across my bottom lip, and then he began to venture down my neck. I shivered in delight, as he gently sucked my neck. He held me still, filling me with unimaginable pleasure.  
  
I fell to the ground, with him still on me, as if I were succumbing to the power he had over me. His silky silver hair flowed over his shoulders and brushed my bare arms.  
  
He had stopped caressing me, and now stared into my eyes.  
  
'Sephy...' I whispered, as I put one hand to his warm cheek. He smiled again.  
  
'I hate when you call me that.' He teased.  
  
I smiled at him and propped myself up on my elbows, facing him.  
  
He brushed the brown strands of hair out of my eyes and kissed me on the forehead. 'You are so beautiful,' he said gently. I couldn't help but blush.  
  
He pushed me down onto the cool grass again, and kissed me passionately. I could sense his hands moving to the small pearly white buttons of my dress. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as to invite him to dive deeper. First button. He softly kissed my collarbone. Second button. I felt myself slipping from consciousness. Last button. He removed the thin straps of my dress from my shoulders, kissing them as he went.  
  
I turned my face away and stared at the twilight-lit hills. Something in me knew I shouldn't be doing this. He knew it too. His brow furrowed in concern, "What is it?" he asked.  
  
I rolled onto my side then sat up, still facing away from him. My slender hands were still trembling, and I desperately tried to make them stop by clenching them into tight fists.  
  
"I...can't," I said meekly, still not facing his steely gaze that would bore right into my soul should I look.  
  
Silence followed. Green fireflies began buzzing about the long grass, weaving in and around him and me. Night was so pleasant here, where we were. The sweet perfume of evening lilies caught my nose and put me in a slight trance. I had forgotten he was sitting right behind me.  
  
"Aeris..." he said, in somewhat of an inquisitive tone.  
  
"I'm sorry," I said with a painful sincerity. And with that I gathered my dress, stood up, and ran as fast as my emotionally weakened body could take me. 


End file.
